


Meer

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [81]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel überrascht Boerne. Irgendjemand mußte sich ja langsam mal darum kümmern, daß die Sache voran geht.</p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/151226.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Einen Tag frei haben  
> Anjas jahreszeitliches Prompt: Silvester  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Fluff  
> Handlung: Thiel überrascht Boerne. Irgendjemand mußte sich ja langsam mal darum kümmern, daß die Sache voran geht.  
> A/N: Ein nachträgliches Wichtelgeschenk an Cornchrunchie – und alle anderen, die sich sonst noch Tatort Münster (und Thiel/Boerne) gewünscht haben!  
> Länge: ~ 1.100 Wörter

~ * ~

„Es geht doch nichts über Wind“, sagte Thiel fröhlich. „Und das Meer. Ich war ewig nicht mehr am Meer. Das ist großartig hier, finden Sie nicht auch?“

Boerne brummte etwas vage Zustimmendes, während der Wind seine Haare zerzauste. Verdammt kalt war das hier. Er fragte sich wirklich, wer auf den Gedanken kam, im Winter ans Meer zu fahren. Bislang war ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, daß das überhaupt jemand machen könnte. Aber offenbar war Thiel nicht der einzige, der hohen Wellengang, schneidenden Wind und grauen Himmel toll fand. Hier war so viel los, das konnte im Sommer kaum voller sein. Er sah sich unauffällig um, während Thiel immer noch verzückt aufs offene Wasser starrte. Viele Paare, aber auf dem Hinweg war ihnen auch eine Gruppe Jugendlicher aus der Jugendherberge entgegen gekommen. Und die ein oder andere Familie mit Kindern bis hin zu der Großfamilie mit allem zwischen acht und achtzig, die ihnen zeitweise in den Füßen gewesen war, weil sie sich trotz der Kälte nur im Schneckentempo fortbewegte. Aber vor allem Paare. Das schien so ein Pärchending zu sein, Silvester ans Meer zu fahren. Ob Thiel sowas wohl früher schonmal mit –

„Schauen Sie mal – da kann man die Kreidefelsen sehen!“ Thiel hatte sich wieder zu ihm gedreht und strahlte ihn an. Und jetzt kam tatsächlich noch die Sonne hervor, und die Kreidefelsen waren ein wirklich imposantes Bild, das mußte selbst er zugeben. Obwohl Füße und Hände froren und der Wind, den Thiel so toll fand, ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven ging. Aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz, etwas zu sagen, weil er Thiel noch nie so begeistert gesehen hatte. Mit dieser albernen Bommelmütze und der Nase, die von der Kälte schon ganz rot war und diesen Augen, die hier noch viel mehr strahlten als sonst. Und die, wenn er ehrlich war, der Grund dafür waren, daß er jetzt hier war, im Winter am Meer. Weil Thiel nämlich heute Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe an seiner Tür geklingelt und „Sie haben doch heute frei, oder? Und Silvester und Neujahr auch?“ gesagt hatte. Darauf war eine etwas verworrene Geschichte gefolgt über einen Freund, der eine Ferienwohnung gebucht hatte und jetzt doch nicht fahren konnte, aber zum Stornieren war es zu spät, weshalb Thiel jetzt ganz unverhofft und günstig die Gelegenheit hatte – „Und es gibt zwei Schlafzimmer. Oder haben Sie Silvester schon was vor?“

Natürlich hatte er nichts vor. Thiel wußte ganz genau, daß er zu Silvester nie etwas unternahm. Thiel übrigens auch nicht. In der Regel verbrachte jeder von Ihnen einen friedlichen Silvesterabend in seiner Wohnung, und am nächsten Morgen wünschten sie sich ein frohes neues Jahr. Gut, und sie frühstückten zusammen, irgendwie hatte sich das mit den Jahren so eingebürgert, ohne daß sie groß darüber redeten. Aber drei Tage zusammen wegfahren … das ging bei weitem über das hinaus, was sie sonst so zusammen unternahmen. Um nicht zu sagen, daß das eine völlig absurde Idee war. Nur daß Thiel so begeistert gewesen war von der Aussicht, ans Meer zu fahren, und er irgendwie überrumpelt und auch noch nicht ganz wach. Und vielleicht waren auch Thiels Augen Schuld gewesen, jedenfalls stimmte er zu.

Thiel hatte noch mehr gestrahlt. „Packen Sie was Warmes zum Anziehen ein. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde an Ihrem Auto!“

Und so kam es, daß er an seinem freien Tag, statt sich um seine Steuererklärung zu kümmern, mit Thiel auf dem Beifahrersitz nach Rügen gefahren war, um jetzt hier am Ostseestrand zu frieren. Und die Großartigkeiten der Natur zu bewundern. Das Meer. Und Thiel.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?“ Thiel sah ihn prüfend an. „Sie sehen ein bißchen blaß aus um die Nase. Vielleicht sollten wir zurück in die Wohnung?“

Er nickte zustimmend. Thiel warf noch einen letzten Blick zum Meer und riß sich dann los. „Wir sind ja noch zwei Tage hier, und dunkel wird es auch gleich.“

Boerne warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und steckte die Hand dann schnell wieder in die Manteltasche. Gleich vier. Tatsächlich dämmerte es schon, als sie wieder an ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren. Thiel war die ganze Zeit über schweigend neben ihm her gelaufen. Fast so, als wäre alles ganz normal und wie immer. Obwohl natürlich nichts normal war. Sie waren zusammen weggefahren. Urlaub. Gemeinsamer Urlaub. Zu Silvester. Und die Wohnung hatte auch noch einen Kamin, den Thiel gleich als erstes anfeuerte, als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. Es war ziemlich schwierig, das nicht irgendwie … romantisch zu finden. Er hängte Thiels Jacke, die der achtlos auf einen Stuhl im Wohnraum geworfen hatte, ordentlich an einen Haken der Garderobe. Und seinen Mantel daneben. Und weil er nicht so recht wußte, was er sonst noch tun konnte, während Thiel sich ums Feuer kümmerte, öffnete er die Flasche Rotwein, die er zuhause noch auf die Schnelle gegriffen hatte, und goß ihnen beiden ein Glas ein. Das war nicht romantisch. Sie tranken oft Wein zusammen (und noch öfter Bier und Wein), das war also etwas ganz normales.

„Kommen Sie her, hier wird das jetzt schnell warm.“

Er ließ sich neben Thiel vor dem Kamin nieder und reichte dem anderen sein Glas. Das Feuer prasselte schon und eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich im Raum aus. Thiel rückte ein Stück näher zu ihm. „Alles in Ordnung? Sie sind so still. Ich meine, nicht, daß ich das nicht normalerweise begrüßen würde …“ Thiel sah ihn an und dann hastig wieder weg. Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, der nicht so richtig wußte, was das hier eigentlich war. Obwohl Thiel das ja nun besser wissen sollte, denn er hatte damit ja angefangen. Hatte das alles geplant. Er nahm einen Schluck Wein und die Wärme breitete sich jetzt auch in seinem Innern aus. Thiel … hatte das alles geplant. Er schielte vorsichtig zur Seite und sah dann wieder ins Feuer. Ob es diesen ominösen Freund mit der Buchung überhaupt gab? Wenn nicht, dann hatte Thiel sich ganz schön in Unkosten gestürzt, nur um mit ihm Silvester zu verbringen. Er räusperte sich.

„Wir könnten heute Abend eigentlich essen gehen, was meinen Sie? Ich lade Sie ein.“

„Oder wir bleiben einfach hier.“

Thiel sah ihn an. Die Haut immer noch rosig von der Kälte und die Augen immer noch blauer als das Meer. Boerne schluckte. „Wenn Sie das lieber wollen?“

„Wollen Sie denn?“ Thiel war so leise, daß er über dem Prasseln des Feuers kaum zu verstehen war. Aber er wendete den Blick nicht ab, hielt ihn fest.

Boerne nickte.

Thiels Haare rochen nach Meer. Und seine Lippen schmeckten nach Salz.

Vielleicht gab es doch gute Gründe, im Winter ans Meer zu fahren. Auf jeden Fall konnte er sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal einen so perfekten freien Tag verbracht zu haben.

~ * ~ Fin ~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hierzu gibt es wunderschöne Fanart von boernepedia: [Meer](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/159818992151/thiels-haare-rochen-nach-meer-und-seine-lippen) ♥


End file.
